


Through the Looking Glass

by CodeBreaker



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeBreaker/pseuds/CodeBreaker
Summary: She was always on the outside, looking in.





	Through the Looking Glass

She was but a shadow. As far as anyone was concerned, she didn't exist. She was a mere observer, spectating on the events that unfolded before her. Without a name nor a purpose, she only served to store memories. She had no identity. She didn't need one, never has and never will.

She remembers the blue-haired arrancar, the one who would eventually claw his way to rank sixth. She remembered his short temper and his biting remarks. She could recall how he roamed the halls, sometimes looking relaxed. Other times, looking restless. Always looking for something more. He struck her as something odd. He craved battle like the tall one, but she always got the feeling he likely had more sense. He lived, after all. He was among the few Espada who survived. He was the most interesting of them all, she was never sure what it was. He intrigued her, held her attention. She remembered Grimmjow, the one who aimed for the king.

She remembers the lazy one, the laid back Espada who'd rather nap than do most other things. She knows that he's the only one who ever acknowledged her presence. She remembers that he's one of the most powerful, just short of being cero. She remembers that, despite his laid back demeanor, he's keen, perceptive, observant. He was not as temperamental as the other Espada. Perhaps she just hadn't been able to observe him as much as some of the others. But perhaps it was better that way. She remembered Coyote Starrk, the one who howled at the moon.

She remembers the blonde one, the only female among the Espada. She remembered her to be calm, and yet as unpredictable as the ocean. She recalls that she commanded respect, yet deserved all of it. She was powerful, she had something the others didn't. She could never quite figure that out though. She recalls that her gaze was intense, it held the intensity of a predator. Patient. Deadly. She could remember observing her during the final battle, admirable yet it would be a losing battle. She remembered Tia Harribel, the hunter who survived it all.

She remembers the tall one, the one who craved battle. The one who wanted to be stronger. She remembered the look in his eyes as he reveled in the idea of battle, the one who would jump at the idea of fighting. She remembered his loss to the soul reaper captain. She watched on as he got back up only to be struck back down. He was stupidly brave. There was always something about him that made her avoid him, and yet something about him intrigued her enough to keep watching. She remembered Nnoitora, the warrior who fell.

She remembered the black-haired one, the right hand of the traitor. She knew he was powerful, she knew he possessed something that even the cero Espada didn't. She remembered how he fought the orange-haired boy, Ichigo Kurosaki. She could recall every encounter with him, she knew he would never notice her. She could recall how efficiently he handled missions, how scary he can be. She knew his power, she knew his abilities. She remembered Ulquiorra, one of the most powerful Espada she knows.

She remembered them all. Szayel, the pink-haired scientist who was beaten at his own game by someone who played it better. Aaroniero, the last of the previous generation. Zommari, the fastest of them all. She remembered Nel, the previous third Espada whom she admired. She remembered Yammy, whose rage knew no bounds.

But she was never one of them.

She was nothing more than an observer.

An outsider, always looking in.


End file.
